


Amélie Lacroix (Widowmaker) X Child!Reader

by Pleading_Eyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Reader, Death, F/M, Fall of Overwatch, Kinda, Loss, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Parent Death, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, child fareeha, its cute sometimes, reader uses female pronouns but its only mentioned like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleading_Eyes/pseuds/Pleading_Eyes
Summary: When your mother goes missing out of nowhere, your life begins to spiral out of control





	Amélie Lacroix (Widowmaker) X Child!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon my French inaccuracies. I only took a year of it in high school.

 

****

 

**When you were a girl, your mother taught you never to fear spiders. Because they were simply misunderstood. They did what they had to do to survive. Deep inside, spiders were just like us. There was nothing to fear.**

 

* * *

 

 

Your maman was a beautiful woman. She had the perfect ballerina body, with fair skin, midnight black hair, and a warm smile. Your papa often told you you looked just like her. You were very close with your parents. You were their only child after all. Raising a kid in a government agency, surrounded by trained soldiers was no easy feat. But they did their best and you loved them for it.

 

You loved your parents and you loved your life at Blackwatch, even if your parents weren't always around. Sometimes they would disappear for weeks at a time. When that happened, you usually stayed with Dr. Ziegler, Lena, or Captain Amari and your friend Fareeha. You spent a lot of time with Fareeha since you were the only two kids for several miles (aside from Jesse, but he didn't want to play dress up with you so he didn't count).

 

In fact, you distinctly remember one of the last times you stayed with Fareeha. Your parents had been gone for about a week so you were having one of your sleepovers. It started out like any other. The two of you giggled and played with your dolls until it was time for dinner. 

 

“We should go ask Jesse if we can do his hair! I bet it would look really pretty with my barrettes in it!” Fareeha giggled.

 

“Jesse would  _ never _ let us near his hair! We should ask monsieur Reinhardt. He’d let us-” you were cut off by a very stressed out looking captain Amari walking into the kitchen.

 

“(Y/n)? Habibi, could I talk to you for a bit?” You blinked in confusion, but complied, telling Fareeha you’d be right back and following her mother down the hallway. The two of you walked in relative silence, your footsteps being the only noises echoing through the halls. Eventually, you stopped infront of a door you didn't recognize. Amari knocked and ushered you in. Strike Commander Morrison sat at a desk across from Commander Reyes and...papa! You ran to him excitedly but paused. Something felt...off. Everyone looked tired and your papa’s eyes were red like he'd been crying. But that couldn't have been possible. He was the strongest man in the world. He couldn't have been crying? You looked around the room. That’s what was strange.

 

“Papa, où est maman?” your soft voice echoed through the tense room. Your father sobbed.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next month or so, you didn't leave your papa’s side. It was nice, but worrying. You weren't sure where maman was and every time you mentioned it, no one would give you a straight answer. Papa acted funny too. You caught him looking at you sometimes with a sad look on his face. You weren't really sure what was wrong, but it made you sad. Farreha did her best to cheer you up and Jesse even let the two of you do his hair, but it didn’t help. 

 

You and Fareeha were sitting in the lounge watching some overplayed kids movie when your papa came in looking happier than than he had in what felt like years to your eight year old mind. 

 

“(Y/n), maman’s back!” he exclaimed, hugging you excitedly. You were thrilled. He scooped you up and carried you back home to your apartment as you waved goodbye to your friend. As you reached the front door your papa set you down and you rushed in. Maman was sitting at the kitchen table smoking. You ran and excitedly through your arms around her. 

 

She was cold. Freezing almost. You pulled your arms back in shock. Her fair skin had taken a darker tint and her shining smile had faded from her face, leaving her looking distant and almost...sinister. Like a villain in one of the superhero movies you used to watch with your papa.

 

“What’s wrong,  chéri. Don’t you want to hug your maman?” she raised an eyebrow with a faint smirk.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening was uneventful, aside from the unease in your gut and your papa doing most of the talking during the awkward dinner. Finally it was time for bed. Papa went to pick you up when maman stopped him.

 

“I’ll do it,” she insisted with a sharp smile. She lifted you on her hip and started towards your room as you watched your papa fade from view. She laid you on your bed and tucked you in promptly. She kissed your forehead with her icy lips, “Doux rêves, petite fille.” You laid in bed shivering for what felt like hours before giving into sleep's embrace. 

 

You awoke several hours later with a bad feeling. Worse than the one you’d had all through dinner. Something was terribly wrong. You kicked off the blankets and shakily got to your feet. You wandered through the darkened hallway towards your parents room. You paused before letting the door creak open. The light faintly illuminated the lump in your parents bed. You wandered over to your papa’s side and shook him gently, “P-papa?” You pulled the blanket away.

 

Blood. And a knife sticking out of your father’s chest. Shaking, you collapsed to your knees in a fit of hysterics. That was exactly how captain Amari found you the next 

morning.

 

* * *

 

**When you were a girl, your mother taught you never to fear spiders. Because they were simply misunderstood. They did what they had to do to survive. But now you know the truth.**

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> Maman - Mother (French)  
> Monsieur - Mister (French)  
> Habibi - Darling (Arabic)  
> Papa, où est maman? - Father, where is mother? (French)  
> Chéri - Darling (French)  
> Doux rêves, petite fille - Sweet dreams, little girl (French)


End file.
